


No escape

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, HinaKumi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Day 3: family.Kiragi cries in the middle of the night, and Hinata is the one who has to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super late day 3 orz  
> Fluff really isn't my forte, but I'm trying to change that! I hope you'll enjoy this piece of work all the same~

 

Hinata tossed around in the bed, desperately trying to block the horrible noises reaching his ears, but there was no way he could go back to sleep. At his side he was hearing rustling and groans, clearly indicating that he wasn't the only one being disturbed and unwilling to do anything about it. He rolled onto his back, forcing his eyes open, but they closed as soon as he realized he couldn't magically erase the drowsiness with a simple blink. The shouts and cries continued.

“It's your turn,” Hinata mumbled.

“No,” came the very sleep induced voice of Takumi. “'S not my turn.”

“Kiragi prefers you...”

“Not a reason... Go.”

“Wanna sleep... H'same could calm him down...”

“Hinata, just go.”

Hinata let out a whine and grudgingly pushed the blanket aside, slowly extracting his legs from the warmth that was the bed in the utmost silence, which in insight was totally useless since the whole house was awake thanks to Kiragi's ruckus. One-year-old kids shouldn't be that loud, Hisame had not been so difficult to handle...

Hinata dragged his feet into the children's room, finding Hisame wide awake in his bed, eyes lighting up despite the darkness upon seeing his father enter, probably thinking that his misery was finally going to end. The brown-haired man also wanted to just go back to sleep, but he was the adult here (and Takumi wasn't very cooperative that night) so he needed to get the job done. Hopefully. Eventually.

He peered into Kiragi's cradle, and the baby was crying even louder with each passing minute, asking comfort and attention that his father was more than happy to provide, even if it was in the middle of the night. Hinata had always liked kids, and so did Takumi; it was only natural for them to adopt once they felt ready. First Hisame, and now Kiragi. The boys were three years apart, that could be considered too big for children to play together, but they both thought it was perfect—Takumi did come from a family with age gaps of that caliber.

“Don't worry Kiragi, daddy's here,” Hinata whispered.

He took Kiragi into his arms, slowly rocking him. If he was given enough time and affection, he would stop crying and fall asleep quickly. But this time, it seemed that he was particularly upset about something, and no matter how much Hinata rocked him, drew circles on his back or patted his chest, Kiragi was wailing. From his spot on the bed, Hisame quietly watched.

“Maybe he's hungry,” he said.

“No, he ate his bottle of milk before sleep,” Hinata replied. “He just... needs hugs, I guess.”

So Hinata proceeded to hold his son, humming a song that Oboro often sang while cleaning or sewing, and while it didn't have any relaxing quality in its essence, the soft music brought some soothing in the room. Hisame got out of bed to lean on his father, listening to the humming with a pleased expression, and Hinata smiled at the sight. Having his sons close to him never failed to inject warmth into his heart.

When Kiragi showed signs of finally calming down after a good ten minutes, Hinata didn't so much as lower him in his cradle that he began crying again, to his and Hisame's dismay. Nobody was going to get much sleep.

“Kiragi wants to be held,” Hinata sighed. “That means I'll have him sleep with us. I'd try harder to make him sleep in his own bed, but I don't have the energy tonight to do so.”

“Can I sleep with you too?” Hisame's voice was small, almost embarrassed upon forming the words in his mouth. Hinata chuckled and managed to free one of his arms to ruffle his other son's hair.

“Of course you can, that's going to be a bit cramped but we'll survive that, right?”

Hisame nodded, his lips stretching into a content smile as he grabbed the hem of his father's shirt. With both hands on Kiragi to prevent him from falling, Hinata trudged back to his room, listening to Kiragi's breathing with satisfaction. Well, at least he was asleep. Takumi would likely groan, but he wouldn't refuse this arrangement since he was just that soft-hearted when it came to his children—and no, that didn't mean he was spoiling them! (Hinata totally thought so but well. He liked being alive.)

Hisame climbed onto the double bed, practically sticking himself to Takumi's back, the shift in the air and the added weight pulling the man out of his drowse. He slightly craned his neck to take a look at what was going on, and didn't disappoint Hinata when he exhaled through his nose with a resigned noise echoing from his throat.

“Big sleepover,” Hinata joked with a sheepish smile.

“Kiragi is being stubborn?” Takumi guessed. “Don't really have the choice, then.”

He scooted a bit closer to the edge of his side of the bed, leaving room for both Hinata and Kiragi to settle comfortably while not crushing Hisame between them. Kiragi didn't wake during the second he wasn't in his father's arms, and nuzzled against Hisame. Hinata laid down in turn, put the blanket on him and made sure that his sons were properly covered as well, then thought it wasn't that bad. Soon they wouldn't be able to all fit onto one bed, double or not; so it was with the idea of treasuring these precious moments and to the sound of three different breathing that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 


End file.
